


Jack's Pride

by Mom_Nicole



Series: PackMates [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal shifter Au, Jesse is 20, Lion Jack, M/M, McR76 - Freeform, Multi, Panther Gabe, age gap, coyote Jesse, jack and gabe are in there 40's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole





	Jack's Pride

Jack’s eyes took in the dirty pup in the next room and felt like he was stepping back through time. To years past when he hid from his father, wasn’t fed for days at a time. Once his mom had passed he didn’t know love for a long time.

Looking at this coyote with fire in his eyes, but with a dullness Jack knew all too well, he couldn’t just stand by and let him go off to jail. His fingers flex and the urge to claw something, claw someone for doing this to this poor kid is powerful.

He swallows against the protective instincts overwhelming him. All he has to do is glance to his side at his partner, his husband and pridemate to know he’s feeling of the same mindset, he can just smell it on him.

Gabriel glaces over to him and his eyes tell him everything to needs to know ‘we’ll save him.’

The pup is spit fire, even once Gabriel coaxes him into his human form, he’s all snarls and glares. He doesn’t trust them, but that’s ok, to be expected even, Jack understands Gabriel understands.

Jack could practically chew his own claws off with how much he wants to step in and help, but he lets Gabriel take the lead on this one for now. He watches from far away, keeps tabs, he trust Gabriel 100% like in all things so he knows the kid is in good hands.

The first time he sees Jesse, he’s been with blackwatch for a few months. He’s filled out pretty good so far, looks more healthy, he looks…oh no. Jack has to take a step back and hide in his office chewing his nails. Jesse was so devastatingly beautiful under all that dirt.

Like with all things Gabriel cornered him about it soon enough, Jack was a shit liar, they both knew it, so there was no reason to do it. Didn’t stop him from trying to put it off by shifting into his lion form. Watching Gabriel shift into his panther form was relaxing.

It wasn’t relaxing however once he was cornered again. Gabriel was relentless and in this form all it took was a deep warning growl, one that had Jack growling back before settling. Now Jack just felt guilt…so much guilt.

Gabriel can smell it on him so he tries for a new approach. Settling down beside Jack he starts running his rough tongue over Jack’s mane, grooming him. It has the desired effect, Jack calms down bit by bit, purring softly and closing his eyes.

After some time Jack starts grooming him back, each of them closing there eyes and getting lost in the simple act of grooming their mate. It’s always a great way to bond and it works wonders.

Once there both lightly napping with their faces pressed next to each other, is Jack ready to talk. It’s only once Jack shares how beautiful he finds Jesse that Gabriel starts laughing softly, his lion glares at him with little heat behind the look before Gabriel nuzzles into his mane and licks once. “He is gorgeous isn’t he?” Gabriel rumbles out. At Jack’s narrowed eyes he just laughs softly again. “I’m not upset mi amor.”

“You would have to be blind not to see it, I don’t fault you for it.” He assures his husband who looks at him intently before slowly nodding and licking over his neck a few times. Gabriel purrs contently.

Gabriel starts teasing him around base, sometimes Jack hides his face in his hands, sometimes his big paws. Gabriel just finds it all so cute. Jack really just wants to bite his tail for it all. Gabriel’s teasing stops when his eyes start looking at Jesse longer, taking him in. Jack could tease him back after all the times he did it to him, but….he wouldn’t….he wanted to, but he wouldn’t. He got it. Jesse was something else, something to be cherished.

They’ve had grooming sessions a few times by now, Jesse warmed up to them very slowly, but now that is was more comfortable in them, he always let Gabriel groom over his coyote fur. Jesse was so over the moon for this man, it was scary. He wanted to be loved on, called a good boy and just frankly fucked into the floor as Gabriel bit into the scruff of his neck, pinning him down. Jesse was so screwed.

When Jack walks in, all poise and strength, Jesse swallows thickly. Jesse would be lying if he said he wasn’t intimidated by the man, not the same way Gabriel intimidated him, he was THE boss around here. Still he was so beautiful.

That yellow mane just begged to be groomed, but that wasn’t his place. Jesse’s thoughts derail when Jack lays down next to him and starts grooming over his head and down his neck. Tongue licking up long strips of fur, Jesse freezes and doesn’t move.

This is a bonding grooming session, there are plenty of overwatch and blackwatch groups alike laying around grooming each other, but what Jack’s doing….all eyes are on them at this moment. Gabriel still hasn’t stopped grooming him either.

Jesse suddenly feels so small between them, there sheer sizes are terrifying….and sexy as fuck. He watches everyone eyeing them and catches some of the looks, most are fond, welcoming, others…..well some don’t look so nice at him. It makes him cower down. He’s only just turned 20, plenty see him as nothing more than a kid, some don’t even want him here, but he knows he could make a great asset here, his shooting alone spoke for him. Didn’t seem to matter with some it seemed though….

Sensing his distress Jack stops mid lick and looks over to the ones giving Jesse the evil eye and growls so lowly and deeply, it’s enough to make him scoot a hair closer to Gabriel, who just keeps grooming over his back purring softly to calm him down.

The sound is enough to make the ones glaring at him to back off fast, they lower their eyes and heads submitting. 

"Leave.“ Jack’s voice is pure steel and authority. 

It gets the desired effect, the ones not welcome leave pretty quickly. Gabriel huffs out a small chuckle.

Jack turns back to Jesse like nothing happened and licks over his neck and face once more. Jesse takes the grooming with a sudden warm feeling in his stomach. While Jesse can more then take care of himself, it was nice having someone want to protect him.

It suddenly dawns on Jesse what Jack’s doing, what he’s REALLY doing and his tail wags slowly. Jack was making it known he was his and no one was to fuck with him, he was part of his pride now. Gabriel seemed more then on board with this and the warmth in Jesse only grew.


End file.
